A New Found Love Adaptation
by Parappa Fanfare
Summary: After the fight between Sunny and Lammy, Katy tries to convince Parappa to talk to Sunny. In the mix, Lammy and Parappa start to hear lies of the break up between Sunny and Parappa. How will this end well? a "fan-made" adaptation of Kraizee Gal's fanfic.
1. Confessions

Well, this is my first fanfic here on ! Although this is sort of my own story, it's more of an adaptation of Kraziee Gal's fafic of Parappa the Rapper. It was such a good fanfic that I couldn't wait for the next chapter. So, enjoy!

(also, I DO NOT own the rights to Um Jammer Lammy or Parappa the Rapper. All credit goes to Rodney A. Greenblatt and SCEA.)

Chapter 1: (Or Chapter 4 continued from Kraizee Girl's fanfic) Confessions

After the emotional fight between Lammy and Sunny, Parappa was awoken from a long night of thoughts for Lammy.

"Sigh...How could I be in love with Lammy? Sunny dumped me only two days ago."

Parappa yawned.

"I guess the best way to forget about it is to walk it off."

Parappa decided to go to his favorite store, Phat Records, to buy some rap music. The only thing that could make Parappa forget about anything is a good rap record.

"Now, lesse...King Kong Mushi or MC Suppa-Boy..." (made up, BTW...)

Suddenly, Parappa heard a familiar voice.

"Parappa! There you are! I thought I would find you here, since your dad said you weren't home." It was Katy Kat.

"K-katy? Why were you looking for me?"

"It's Lammy. This morning at the Beard Burger, Lammy and Sunny had a huge fight over you."

"What?! Why over me!"

"Well, because of--umm...well...," Katy didn't want to tell Parappa about Lammy crushing on him.

"Well, what?" asked Parappa, very confused from Katy's stuttering.

"Um, well, that doesn't matter! You have to go Sunny and try to talk to her!"

Parappa never really wanted to see Sunny again after what she did...

"B-but, what if Sunny blows me off? I'm made of flimsy paper, after all..."

"Stop talking bad of yourself! It doesn't matter about you and Sunny anymore! It's for Lammy's sake..."

The sound of the lamb's name echoed inside Parappa's head. He suddenly started to zone out and thought about Lammy...

' Well, could Sunny really yell at Lammy like that? Wait, it could've been Lammy who started the fight. But then again, Lammy's really sweet and kind. But, so is Sunny...Grrr! This is so confusing! '

"Hello, Parappa? Are you even listening to me?" Yelled Katy as she snapped her fingers in Parappa's face.

"Ah! Huh, what?"

"Get it together, Parappa!"

"Ugh...sorry, you're right. Where is Sunny, anyways?"

"I think I she went to her house, or either to Parappa Town Park."

"M'kay. I'll go talk to her." The pup didn't seem to happy about his mission, but if it was for Lammy's sake, it's better than laying in bed all day, listening to King Kong Mushi.

At Parappa Town Park, Lammy was seated on a bench, all alone. She was practically invisible to the people passing by.

' Oh no, what should I do? I just lost one of my friends, and I'm in love with her

ex-boyfriend! I really screwed up this time... ' thought Lammy, as she shed a tear whilst sniffling. The first person to actually come in her direction was Joe Chin.

"Why, hello, Lammy! Did you happen to see Sunny? We were supposed to go on a date today, and I just wanted to know where she was so we could get a head start on today's list of things to do for our wonderful date this afternoon!"

"Sorry, Joe. I have no clue where she stormed off to..." Said Lammy with a monotone voice.

"Really? Well, I just wanted to ask, since I knew that you and Sunny are great friends, and after Parappa broke up with her for no apparent reason, I wanted to try to get some alone time to make her forget about that ungrateful pup!"

Lammy's eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait a minute, Sunny broke up with Parappa, not him."

"Um, I think you are mistaken, because this is exactly what she told me what Parappa said to her:

' Sunny, I know that you like me, and I like you, too. It's just that, well...Your flowers have gotten very brown. Do you water yourself often? Well, I'm sorry, but, I need to date a pretty girl, not some ugly old Sunflower. See ya never, bitch! '

Lammy was starting to get upset.

"Um, J-j-joe...I think t-that Sunny's...erm...lying to you..."

"Lammy, it seems that you are covering for Parappa. Why can't you see the heartless dog that he truely is?"

After that extremely harsh explanation of Parappa that Joe made, it made Lammy finally snap, more than she ever has in her entire life.

"You know what? I actually _AM_ covering for Parappa! I'm sorry, Joe, but Sunny's lying to you for more sympathy! I know that Parappa would never judge someone by their looks! He's sweet, kind, caring, and he would never call anyone a 'bitch'! If you ask me, I think Sunny is a jealous little creep of a Sunflower!"

And with that, Lammy stormed off to her apartment.

(Going back to Parappa...)

Parappa decided to check Sunny's house. Even though Sunny broke up with him, they were still friends. Well, hopefully...

A loud and fancy chime rang when Parappa pressed the doorbell button. The person to respond to it was Sunny's mother, Flooris Funny (Also a made up name!)

"Oh, Parappa? What do you want?"

"Um, could I speak to Sunny?" asked Parappa nervously as he twiddled his paws.

"Oh, she isn't here. By the way, why do you want to see her after you rudely dumped her?"

Parappa's eyes widened.

"Eh? Why could you think that? Sunny broke up with me...she said that we could just be friends..."

"Oh really?" questioned Flooris with an oblique tone. "I would think otherwise after how she explained the words that came out of your filthy mouth:

' Sunny, I know that you like me, and I like you, too. It's just that, well...Your flowers have gotten very brown. Do you water yourself often? Well, I'm sorry, but, I need to date a pretty girl, not some ugly old Sunflower. See ya never, bitch! '

The young dog's ears suddenly rose up after hearing the white lie that Flooris said she heard from her daughter.

"Um, Mrs. Funny, I think that Sunny was, erm, lesse...lying, to, y-you?" Sheepishly explained Parappa, still confused that Sunny would say that to her own mother.

"What? I'm sorry, it just seems that your covering for yourself, because you don't want to reveal yourself as the heartless dog that you really are!"

Before Parappa could clear his name to Mrs. Funny, she slammed the door in his face, leaving the poor pup without a say, and despised by another person. And with that, Parappa decided to go to Beard Burgers to try to think of how to clear his name. And who knows how many other people heard what Sunny said?

At the Chunky Burger (yup, changing fast food venue), Sunny and another person were seated at a table, discussing about the morning's occurrence.

"So," said Sunny. "Who are you supposed to be, anyways?"

The unknown person responded.

"Let's just say that I have a score to settle with that lamb."

"What score? What did she do?" questioned Sunny, with a hint of greed in her tone.

"She ruined my career. She took my job, and now I don't any calls on my beeper!"

Sunny was starting to like this black and white persona.

"What's your name, anyways?" asked Sunny, closing in closer to the jobless guitarist.

"The name's Rammy. Vum Jammer Rammy."

So that concludes chapter 1, or chapter 4, or whatever chapter you want to call it! Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4, Chapter 5, and the epilogue will be the last parts of this adaptation. Later!


	2. Attempt for Love

Alright, chapter 2 (or chapter 5 as from Kraizee Gal's fanfic)! I just read the last chapter again and forgot that Sunny headed towards Parappa's house! Oops! Oh well, I can make it fit (that's what she said! LOL JK)

Chapter 2 (5): Attempt for Love

Parappa decided to just have a water while he was at Beard Burgers, which is what he always has when he's thinking about Sunny. He found an empty table, and seated himself, slightly spilling his water.

"Sunny...Why..." Parappa muttered to himself, which brought back the empty feeling he had when Sunny betrayed their love. But this time, she actually betrayed him.

"Just friends? Yeah right..."

When he finished his water, he disposed of the plastic cup as he walked out of the restaurant. He decided to check Parappa Town Park, since he already wasted enough time mourning.

' It's for Lammy's sake, it's for Lammy's sake...' ran through Parappa's head to keep him on track. When he was about to cross the street towards the park, he noticed a familiar face at the corner of his eye.

"S-s-sunny?!" Parappa said surprisingly as he started to walk towards her and Rammy, whom Parappa mistook as Lammy.

"H-h-hi, S-sunny! U-uh, is that Lammy?"

"Oh, no. Her name is Rammy. I met her when I was wa---"

Sunny suddenly realized that she was getting off track from her devious plan to ruin Lammy. She then changed the subject.

"O-oh, P-parappa. Could I ask you something..._Privately?_"

Rammy noticed that it was her cue, so she gave them some privacy and exited to the alleyway.

"So, what did you want to ask me, Sunny?" asked Parappa, as his heart was beating 100 times a second.

"Um, P-p-parappa, would you like to, um, uh...go out with me again?" asked Sunny in the best honest tone she could make up.

At that moment, Parappa's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"B-b-b-but, y-y-y-ou, s-said t-that you didn't feel t-the same way that I felt for you." Parappa stuttered, trying to keep a straight face without breaking down in happiness. Sunny then answered.

"I know, but, I thought about it, and I realized that I do like you, probably even more than you like me." Sunny almost had Parappa in her hot little hand.

"R-really?!" Parappa almost began to lose his cool, and he shed a tear of happiness.

"Could you just do me one favor, Parappa?" asked Sunny

"Oh, s-sure. Anything for you, Sun."

"Could you promise me to _never see Lammy ever again?_"

Parappa suddenly stopped breathing. His tears of love suddenly turned into tears and anger and confusion.

"N-never see Lammy again? Are you insane?"

"Look, Parappa, I'm doing this for your own sake. You don't need Lammy. You have me." said Sunny, almost losing her sweet, innocent tone.

"B-b-but, I actually like to hang out with Lammy. I also like to hang out with Katy, PJ, and even Ma-san, even though I could never understand what she said to me!" Parappa started to cry more, his frustration turned into sadness, than to guilt. "I-is it my fault that you guys fought this morning? What am I doing wrong? What did Lammy do wrong?"

Sunny finally stopped trying her sweet voice, and she then revealed the reason of her hate for Lammy.

"The reason I never want you to see her face again is because...is because...

...

...

...

Lammy _LOVES YOU!_"

Absolute silence. Rammy heard the sudden outburst, then peeked out of the alleyway to see what the fuss was all about.

"S-so, that's why you hate her?" asked Parappa, who stopped crying, and his emotions turned serious.

"Exactly. That's why I want you back. I don't want Lammy taking you away from me! So, will you do it?" asked Sunny, who actually did a good job acting like she cared for Parappa, anymore. All she wanted was for Lammy to feel sad and broken. Parappa suddenly made a response that Sunny never saw coming, not even for a second.

"Well, Sunny Funny...

...

...

I love her, too..."

Sunny couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't give away her plot.

"So, if that's the way it is..." paused Sunny, thinking of what to say next. "...Bring that wretched lamb girl to the cemetery. My _new and ONLY _friend, Rammy, will give her the taste of Teriyaki..."

And after that, Sunny motioned for Rammy to come out of the alleyway. As Rammy passed Parappa, she said this:

"Oh, and, go with her. She'll need help getting buried where she stands."

Parappa stood motionless, watching Sunny and Rammy head to the cemetery.

"Taste of Teriyaki? What's that?"


	3. A New Arrival

Yay! Chapter 3 (6) is here! I've tried to make this chapter longer, so no one would have to wait for each small chunk of this adaptation. Enjoy!

Chapter 3(6): A New Arrival

It was pitch black at the Parappa Town Cemetery. It almost seemed like an entrance to a different realm, because it was sunny in all the other parts of Parappa Town. In the cemetery were the silhouettes of the tombstones scattered across the wet and bumpy soil. There were two barely visible objects rustling through the uncut grass of the cemetery. It was Rammy and Sunny.

"Yuck, this place is horrific," Sunny complained, as her feet squished an squashed through the muddy soil.

"Don't worry. We're almost to Teriyaki Yoko's grave," Rammy whispered, starting to slow down as a sign of that they were getting closer.

Suddenly, Rammy halted almost immediately, making Sunny bump into her.

In front of them was a quite large tombstone that stood out from the rest. Imprinted on it was the faded out words of: "Here lie one of the most moving singers in the world: Teriyaki Yoko. She had the looks of an angel, but the smell of garlic."

Sunny noticed that Rammy was stone cold as she was glaring at the gray, rounded brick where hell's greatest singer laid.

"So, what do we do now?" questioned Sunny, whom started to grow impatient.

"I have to play a special pattern of notes with my guitar to bring her back to life." Rammy answered, as she took off her guitar case from her back, and pulled out a pocketbook titled: "Spells for the 'Hell-Breaker' Guitar."

Once Rammy had her guitar, or known as the "Hell-Breaker," slung over her shoulders, she quickly flipped through the pages in her pocketbook, until she reached a page that read in bold print: "**Bring Back 1 Person from Hell Per Lifetime**," then it contained a composition of random guitar chords and notes. She fastened the page with her thumb, then handed it to Sunny.

"Hold this,"

"Oh, Uh, Okay... like this?" Sunny held the book with the notes facing Rammy.

"Perfect." said Rammy, as she was practicing some notes and chords before she played the spell.

"Okay, you might want to cover your ears," Rammy announced as she readied her strumming arm with a skull pic.

"W-wait, Rammy. I can't cover my ears if I'm holding your---,"

Sunny's voice was drowned out by a loud low chord played by Rammy's guitar. It immediately was followed by high pitched squeals, ear-crackling chords, and glass breaking effectors. Just when Sunny's ear drums were about to bust, Rammy finished.

"Is that it? Where is Teriyaki Yok---," Sunny cut off her sentence once she heard a rumbling from under the earth's crust. If you kept your ears open, you could somewhat hear a voice. And, the voice was...singing.

After what seemed hours, Teriyaki Yoko's gravestone was sucked into the ground as if it were set upon quicksand. After that uncalled for happening, the rumbling started to get harsher, at the same time as the sound of someone singing getting closer. Eventually, there was the sound of a zip-loc bag being unopened aggressively. It was a tear in the ground. All that was visible through that rip in the earth's crust was a blood red, hell-like pit that never ended. At that moment, the rumbling became as rough as a 5.0 earthquake, and the singing was coming right from the bottom of the tear in the earth in front of Teriyaki's grave. In the rip of red, a figure started to come out from it. It had the head of a garlic, and a very thin body, as if it were starved to eat off it's own spice-for-flesh food. It wore a red velvet skirt with a back zipper, and it's footwear was violet-red heels. Rammy gazed at her with awe. It was Teriyaki Yoko: The Lovely Lady of Hell.

Yoko seemed to not have been prepared for this underworld awakening, because she was still singing into an unplugged microphone. She eventually stopped once she noticed that her voice was not echoing through the powerless mic. At the exact same time that she paused from singing her song, "I Want Yoko With My Eggs," the tear in the earth was patched up, and the earthquake halted immediately, causing the earth to jerk out of the Milky Way's alignment. After all was calm again, Rammy and Sunny picked themselves up from the sudden jerk, and they fixed their eyes on the woman made of garlic. She didn't seem too happy of where she currently was. She finally spotted Sunny and Rammy. She seemed to already expect that they were the cause of her being there in the first place. She had a cross look on her face.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" questioned Yoko with a tone of displeasure.

"U-um, don't you remember me?" asked Rammy, hoping that her ex-band's singer would recognize her.

"Umm, let's see...I think I know your name. You're Frally, right?" said Yoko, with a hint of doubt in her guess.

"N-no, Mrs. Yoko, ma'am. The name's Rammy." Rammy stuttered, for the look in the singers eyes pierced right through her body.

"I happen to be **Ms.** Teriyaki Yoko, Blammy," Teriyaki Yoko corrected, still pronouncing Rammy's name wrong.

"So, you're Teriyaki Yoko?" asked Sunny, as she examined the garlic smelling singer.

"Yeah, it is. What's it to ya?" questioned Teriyaki with a tone in her voice that seemed to corner Sunny against an invisible wall.

"Oh, well...we would like your assistance as a weapon against an enemy of ours. Her name is Lammy." explained Sunny.

"Oh, you mean that lamb girl? She was a really good guitarist."

Rammy cringed at those words. She would now do _anything _to get rid of Lammy, especially since Yoko remembered her colored persona. She felt like an abandoned animal.

"Okay, so, if I help you, what do I get in return?" asked Teriyaki, wanting to know what was in it for her.

"Huh? Let's see...ah-hah! You get to have Lammy as your guitarist _forever!_"

"Hmm...Lammy as my permanent guitarist? What the heck, she _was _better than that one black and white girl that looked like her..."

Rammy's anger burned inside of her. The deal was made.

***

Parappa walked slowly to Lammy's house. He was still mindlessly thinking of Sunny. He started to daydream...

_It was a beautiful evening. The sun was just at the horizon, slowly disappearing at the sky's crest. Parappa and Sunny were alone, seated at a table. There was a white tablecloth, a Seafood cake, and candlelight. There was a quaint sound of a violin in the background. It couldn't get better than this._

_"Sunny. You look beautiful tonight." _Parappa complemented, as he sipped his apple cider.

_"Why, thank you, Parappa. I was going to say the same about you." _thanked Sunny as she was cutting a piece of Seafood cake.

_"Gee, Sunny. I wish this moment could last forever." _said Parappa.

_"Oh, you wouldn't want that, silly! If this moment lasted forever, it wouldn't get to the __**good **__part."_ said Sunny, trying to caress Parappa.

_They began to close in to each other. They pushed everything off the table. The Seafood cake made a squish sound as it hit the floor, and the wine glasses shattered. They began to go into the big kiss, until there was a loud car honk. Parappa's daydream ends._

_***_

Parappa looked towards the direction of the car horn. It was a giant 18-wheeler coming his way. Parappa shook his head from the strange daydream and he leaped out of the large supply truck's path. He luckily dodged the odds of getting hit by it. It drove off as its horn honked until it was out of sight. Parappa picked himself up as he rushed across the rest of the crosswalk.

"Okay, that was _way _too close," Parappa sighed. "I need to focus on getting Lammy."

Parappa then thought about what Rammy said:

_Oh, and, go with her. She'll need help getting buried where she stands._

"Wait a minute," thought Parappa. "Wouldn't I be endangering Lammy if I brought her to Sunny and Scammy?"

Rammy sensed a disturbance that someone pronounced her name wrong.

Parappa started to remember what Rammy looked like.

"Then again," thought Parappa. "She probably knows where Lammy lives, so she could probably end up doing something even worse than what she explained."

Parappa eventually decided. He had to get Lammy. He started to sprint. He took a bus. He borrowed Matt's skateboard (Matt's from the anime, f.y.i.). Since Lammy's house was all the way at the end of town, it took him about 20 minutes to reach her apartment complex. Once he reached it, he bursted into the lounge. He asked the doorman for directions. And after all that, he found himself at Lammy's front door. He could hear an adult talking on the phone. Parappa guessed that it was one of Lammy's parents. He took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door that read '#71.'

He knocked. He heard a deep voice that said "I'll get it!" It must've been Lammy's dad. When Mr. Um answered the door, all he saw was an orange cap. He followed it down to Parappa. Since neither of them have met, the situation was sort of awkward. Mr. Um began to talk.

"So, who are you?"

"Ah, uhh, m-my name's P-p-parappa. I kn-know your daughter, Lammy," Parappa choked. Since he always got nervous around Sunny's dad, it seems to apply to any of his friend's dads.

"Ahhh...so are you the reason she's crying?" asked Mr. Um with a stern look that burned through Parappa as if he were a piece of paper under a magnifying glass. Parappa couldn't think of an appropriate answer. He thought for a quick second:

"_Well, should I tell him that I __**am **__somewhat involved with Lammy's bad mood? Or should I tell him what I heard from Katy?_

_What should I do?_

_Oh, I know..._

_**I GOTTA BELIEVE!**_"

He finally thought of a somewhat acceptable answer:

"Uh...I didn't do it," Parappa's heart was racing, thinking of what Lammy's dad would say:

_' Oh, like that's gonna work on me! Get out of her before I call the cops! '_

_' Oh, is that so? Well, come on i--NOT! (slams door) HAH! '_

_' I will let you in...just show me what's under that beanie of yours... '_

As all those answers and more were swirling through Parappa's head, he heard a response from Mr. Um that surprised him to the fullest extent.

"All right, if you're telling the truth, come on in!" Mr. Um welcomed Parappa into the small and crowded apartment. He was then pinned down with a major responsibility.

"Hey, um, Rapappa...I'm heading out to work, so I'm leaving you up to Lammy."

"Oh, sure, no prob--_**SAY WHAT?**_" Parappa almost had a heart attack.

"Oh, come on, Aparra, what's the worst that could happen?" Mr. Um started to chuckle, unaware that he pronounced Parappa's name wrong twice.

And with that, he left the apartment. It was dead silent, except for the sound of a few sniffles here and there. He followed the sounds of sadness towards Lammy's room, he came to a door that had Milkcan stickers and posters of famous bands all over it. The door was locked. Not surprised, Parappa decided to start the conversation.

"Uh, h-hey, Lammy. You alright?" Parappa tried a calming tone, so that Lammy would feel more comfortable. He didn't hear Lammy, but he heard some rustling and foot steps. Lammy unlocked the door to a nervous pup. Parappa was about to say something, but Lammy cut him off.

"Did Katy tell you about--,"

"Yes."

"Oh. Did you hear the lie Sunny ma--,"

"Yup."

There was a bit of awkwardness. Both of them have told their secrets, but not to each other's faces. Parappa remembered the reason he was there in the first place, so he continued.

"About Sunny...she teamed up with someone named Rammy to give you the Taste of Teriyaki. You should ask them, because I have no clue what Teriyaki has to do with revenge."

Lammy's eyes widened. She was looking off...somewhere, as the memories of Rammy and Teriyaki Yoko rushed through her mind. Sometimes she has nightmares of being sucked into Hell at her will. Parappa tried to get the conversation back in the flow.

"Lammy, you okay? You look like you're gonna throw up." Lammy snapped out of the reminiscing.,

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, I'm c-cool." stuttered Lammy as she tried to look calm. Well, she couldn't hold her cool that long, since she started to become hysterical. She was bawling her brains out. Crying her eyes out. She tried to make out some words, but it followed into random gibberish.

Parappa was really uncomfortable, due to the current situation, so he blurted out something that made it even worse.

"Sunny told me that you like me!"

**DUN DUN DUN... **Oh well, looks like you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter.

**DUN DUN DUN...**

* * *

_Author Notes: _

I'd just like to make it clear that I don't know if Sunny has a mom, or if Lammy has any parents. I also totally made up the name Mr. Um (because, you know Um Jammer Lammy, so it would be Lammy Jammer Um, or Borris Rammer Um [made up name for father])

Also, thanks for the review(s)! I'd really appreciate a review. You can give me pointers so that I can improve my style of writing.

Anyways, this is THE END...Of this chapter! Hah! fooled you!


	4. Let's See Who Deserves to Live!

Yay! I've finally gotten the nerve to work on chapter 4! I could've finished it by now, but Spring Break makes me so lazy... TT-TT. So hopefully I don't lose my flare of inspiration for this fanfic. "I Gotta Believe!" :D

Chapter 4: Let's See Who Deserves to Live!

_Last Time on A New Found Love Adaptation..._

_Parappa goes on a trek to Lammy's house. _

_Sunny and Rammy team up to destroy Lammy's well being, or even worse..._

_Parappa confronts Lammy's dad, who strangely welcomes him into his apartment._

_Mr. Um leaves Parappa up to relaxing Lammy's mood, which only leaves to a disaster..._

_"Sunny told me that you like me!"_

_***_

Lammy was stone cold after Parappa's sudden outburst. Noticing what he just said, his head turned red like a rose, and he covered his mouth. Too bad it was too late for that...

They stood their for a couple minutes, not really caught up to the current situation. Lammy tried not to do anything rational, so she just spoke what her thoughts told her to...

"W-well, I know that you and Sunny broke up. And, well, you know, Ma-san, Katy, and me were just trying to support you, and, well, t-t-that's what friends are for, right?"

"Well, I guess so..." Parappa still wanted a thorough explanation on Lammy crushing on him. Lammy continued,

"So, if something like that ever happens again, you'll always know that there's a girl out there that will always be there for you," Lammy blushed at her own explanation.

Parappa responded,

"...Thanks, Lam,"

Parappa grinned, which brightened up both their days at that one small mood swing.

"And in that case...If any boy has the nerve to break up with you, I'll be there to make it better!"

Lammy's eyes widened as they started to water. She smiled at that nice thought.

"Okay, then! It's a promise! If either of us go through something like that, we will be their for each other...to make it better!" Lammy said with a tone of zenith(it means "on top, or powerful." GOOGLE IT!)

"Or worse!" Parappa added. They both started to laugh at that comment of dark humor.

After a few minutes, they wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes as they started to calm down. Parappa then remembered why he was there in the first place. He started to get frantic. He shot a glance at Lammy, and then grabbed her hand to rush out of the crowded apartment. Lammy was able to easily pull her hand from Parappa's grip.

"What's got your beanie in a bunch?" questioned Lammy, giggling at her own remark.

"I-it's about Rammy! A-and Sunny! Remember?!"

Lammy then changed her expression from content to serious.

"O-oh, ri-right! Where are they?"

"In the cemetery! We need to hurry!"

"Why ' we?' Rammy's my responsibility!" Lammy's eyes were fiery with anger. Whatever Rammy did, it probably wasn't pretty.

"Because, she said in a sense that she might do something to kill you!"

Lammy didn't have a comeback. She just looked on the apartment floor as Rammy's name raced through her head.

"By the way," Parappa continued. "What did she do to make you so angry?"

Lammy then returned to the real world with that question

"Well...it all started around a year ago...Milkcan and I had our first live concert about a week ago, and everything was really calm. That is, until a lot of bad luck was happening to me. At school, I got shoved into one of those glass trophy holders. My parents had to pay for my injuries and for the trophies. At home, I was heating water in a cheap cheap teapot when the propane tank burst, setting nearly the entire apartment complex into flames. My parents had to pay for the entire buildings reproduction, and my burns. The last thing was when we were practicing for our next Milkcan concert in a studio in Rodney Town, when there was an earthquake in that area, and the studio started to collapse. Luckily, we all made it out safely, but not everyone did. My mom was coming to see us perform that night, and...well...she was in a subway when that earthquake hit. She suffered from a broken spine, several critical cuts and loss of blood." Lammy paused for a moment, remembering being in the hospital with her dad beside the bed of her injured mother.

"Did she pass away?" Parappa asked, almost heartbroken by the story.

"No, but she was very close to death."

"Oh, thank God. So, how did you know that it was Rammy?"

"Well, a few days after my mom returned from the hospital, I was having nightmares of Rammy playing her guitar with a small spell-book in her hand, and then it crossed over to what happened throughout those weeks. That's why I despise her to this day."

"Did you already know who she was?" Parappa queried, still somewhat in shock from Lammy's past time story.

"It was the day of the concert," Lammy started off, as she began to tell another story from earlier in time. "I slept in, leaving myself only 15 minutes to get to the concert. First, I helped put out a fire. Second, I helped at a baby daycare place. Third, I learned how to fly. Fifth, I made a new guitar out of a tree. The concert was almost visible from the guitar shop, until I slipped on a banana, which killed me."

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-WHAT?!" Parappa was baffled by Lammy's explanation of her untimely death.

"_BEFORE _you ask any questions, let me finish." said Lammy as if she were giving out a strict command in the army. "Anyways, when I died, I ended up in hell. I started to think that I died right then and there, and that I would never see my friends again. I thought to myself _'That means the game's over. What a __**stupid **__game!! ' _ At that moment, some manager guy with a pumpkin head carried me off to this stage where this lady named Teriyaki Yoko was playing live. She told me that if I played as her guitarist, she would send me back to Parappa Town. So, I played, and she broughtout this printer thing called the supersonic transportation device. Suddenly, someone came out of it...It was Rammy. She said that I took her job and ruined her career, or something like that, and she challenged me to a guitar duel. I didn't have time, so I went into the fax machine thing before Rammy could catch me."

"Wow..." Parappa was head-struck by Lammy's story. It made him feel bad for Lammy, that she was put through all of that just to get to a concert.

Parappa found another thoughtrunning through his head:

_The cemetery. Rammy and Sunny. Taste of Teriyaki._

"Okay Lammy, what a great story! But we're kinda in a hurry now for your life! _**LET'S GO!**_" shouted Parappa as he nervously grabbed Lammy's hand and rushed them both out the apartment complex, and through Parappa Town towards the Cemetery.

***

Rammy and Sunny were still in the Cemetery while they were concocting a deadly plan with Teriyaki. They were currently stumped for the last half of the trap, that is, until Rammy thought of something.

"I got it! Let's see who's the better guitarist! That horrid lamb ditched the concert last time I challenged her to a guitar duel!"

Sunny and Yoko yawned at the idea, which left Rammy out on a limb.

"Say," said Yoko as she licked her lips. "How about we make it a twist? Whoever loses the guitar duel has to become your guitarist forever!"

"But wait," interrupted Sunny. "You already made a deal that for helping us you could have Lammy as your permanent guitarist."

"True," thought Teriyaki Yoko, but not correcting her mistake. "_Then Again..._ She would have to be killed to be brought to Hell."

"That's it!" Rammy shouted with a fiery passion to the idea, letting her voice echo through the endless rows of the Cemetery.

"Let's see who deserves to live!"

***

Parappa and Lammy were by now exhausted from running eight blocks to Beard Burgers, where from there they would have to go another three blocks to get to the Cemetery.

"Come on, Lammy! We need to hurry! Who knows what they have already planned to do to you?" Parappa spat out, barely being able to catch his own breath.

"Please, Parappa, let's just rest here! Besides, wouldn't you bringing me to Rammy be even more of a threat than what she has in mind?"

"That's what I thought! But I thought she would do something worse if you didn't show up!"

"Well, you're probably right," agreed Lammy, while having a mood swing. "We have no time to lose, Parappa! Let's sprint!" Lammy suddenly took off with a burst of inspiration.

"W-wait, Lammy!" Parappa called out as she was already disappearing from Parappa's sight.

"Wait for me!"

Well, that concludes Chapter 4! I guess I'll have to make a Chapter 5, so that I can keep all you people craving for more drama! Besides, I need to think of more ideas, so, to end this chapter, all I can say is:

_Next time, on A New Found Love Adaptation:_

_Parappa and Lammy are probably going to go steady now, but it might get rough on the road to death! That's right, a character death! Who knows what else the writer's going to write to make his fans hate him even more! Well, I wouldn't know, I'm just a narrator. Or am I more than that? That probably will never be revealed, but the rest of the stuff will!_

_Next chapter: I Didn't Keep My Promise..._

_Kobanw! (Good night in japanese. GOOGLE IT!)_


	5. I Didn't Keep My Promise

Aww... ;(. This is the last OFFICIAL chapter of this story. Although, there IS an epilogue, this is where it sort of ends.

P.S.: CHARACTER DEATH!

_Last time on A New Found Love Adaptation:_

_Parappa and Lammy confront. All ends well. Or does it? _

_Lammy reveals her hatred for said Lamb: Rammy._

_Rammy, Sunny, and Ms. Teriyaki Yoko plan Lammy's early grave._

_"Let's See Who Deserves to Live!"_

_Lammy and Parappa are nearing towards the Cemetery. _

_What will happen now?_

Chapter 5: I Didn't Keep My Promise

Lammy was starting to lose her spark of speed after she reached the Special Armed Forces Training Camp. The Cemetery was less than a block away.

Behind her was Parappa, barely being able to catch up after her uncalled-for sprint.

"W-wh-what was...*pant**pant*...t-_that _for?" Parappa gasped, craving more air.

"Sorry, it's like what you said."

"What?"

"If we don't hurry, Rammy could have plenty of time to think of more ways to torment me."

"That's not exactly what I said," commented Parappa with an embarrassment sweat drop. "But your right. I can see the Cemetery from here."

"Well then, _like you said,_ _**LET'S GO!**_" spouted Lammy, while turning the tables by tugging Parappa along to the Cemetery.

***

"Well, then," said Sunny. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Rammy answered, having a hint of impatience.

"Why wait, anymore?" asked Yoko, already off the top with waiting. "Why would she walk right into her own trap?! That puppy probably already told her everything by now."

"T-true," Rammy agreed, feeling a little disappointed. "But I had a backup plan if she didn't show up!"

"Yeah, you _**had **_a backup plan," moaned Sunny and Yoko in unison.

"N-no, wait! I really did! Just listen---" Rammy was interrupted by Sunny.

"Hey, look! Is that Parappa and Lammy?"

"Right on cue," said Rammy while making an ugly evil smirk.

"Sort of," mentioned Teriyaki Yoko, rolling her eyes.

Lammy and Parappa were getting closer and closer to their own trap. Lammy and Rammy looked right through each other with glares of hatred and anger. Sunny and Parappa tried to avoid each other's faces.

"You know, Parappa. If you change your mind now, I might come back to you..." Sunny still tried to trick Parappa, but it would never work:

"Don't try that again. I already know about that evil and horrid person inside of you."

"Watch your mouth, kid," said Teriyaki Yoko, glaring at Parappa.

Rammy and Lammy aligned themselves across from each other. Rammy pulled out her guitar, pulled out her spell book, flipped through some pages, and played. Yet again, she played random chords and notes and whammys. After Rammy almost broke the meaning of sound, she finished. She threw the book down, but the page stayed creased, and it read **Hell-Breaker Guitar Enhancement: Gets the Advantage You Need.**

"W-what? An enhancement?" Parappa noticed, his eyes widening.

"Yeah! After that Lamb didn't accept my last challenge, I bet she's ready for a _real _guitarist to take her down!"

"Oh! A-a guitar duel? W-w-well, I didn't bring my guitar..." Lammy was confused that her guitar came between her living and her dead.

"Well, that just makes it easier to send you to Hell! Ms. Teriyaki Yoko, take her to--,"

"Just you wait," Teriyaki Yoko cut in to Rammy's sentence. "Why don't we use the dog? He's a rapper kid, right?"

"W-w-wait! How can I go against a guitar?" Parappa was nervous, but he knew if he didn't help, Lammy would go straight to Hell. No 'coin toss.'

***

"Where the heck is Parappa with Lammy?" Katy Kat was waiting at Phat Records with Ma-San, whom was running and mumbling around the whole store.

"Ma-San!! Cut it out! Do you want to get kicked out?"

"##############!" Mumbled Ma-San, still jumping around the store.

"That's it! Get the Hell out of here!" Screamed Prince Fleaswallow, pressing a red button titled 'Security Call.'

* * *

"MA-SAN! Shut up!"

***

Rammy and Teriyaki Yoko were arguing about who had to battle who. Parappa, Lammy, and Sunny were sitting around, not really amused by what was currently happening.

"Come on, Ms. Teriyaki Yoko! Either Lammy battles, or she goes to Hell!"

"For the last time, don't call me MISS! And I think that pup over there should go against you!"

"Oh, Please, Ms...err, I mean, Teriyaki, if it's Lammy's life, it's her battle!"

"Don't underestimate me just 'cause I'm an IDOL."

"I'm not, it's just that probably that mutt isn't ready to battle the Hell-Breaker!"

"*Sigh*, Jesus, kid! Do any of my words go through your head?"

"Yes, of course they do! It's just that---,"

Sunny had an unexpected outburst.

"What the HECK is taking so God Damn long? Does it really take over three hours to kill a retarded Lamb?!?!"

"Hey kid, calm down," said Yoko, surprised by the sunflower's outburst.

Suddenly, Sunny picked herself up. She ran towards Rammy, then grabbed her guitar. She grabbed the small spell book from the soggy, dewy grass, then flipped through some pages. She stopped at a page that was titled **Enemy Chords**. Sunny creased the page then propped the book against a tombstone. She readied the instrument.

"Wait! Sunny, you have no clue how to play The Hell-Breaker. Besides, that's a dangerous guitar!" Rammy cried out, trying to stop Sunny. But it couldn't stop her from destroying Lammy.

"Oh, Pssh, Rammy! If it takes you and a piece of garlic to kill a Lamb all day, it can only take me a few minutes!"

Sunny found the skull pic in Rammy's hand, and swiped it from her. She rested her left hand fingers on the guitar neck, and threw her right arm up in the air, holding the skull pic, and dropped her arm onto the Hell-Breaker's strings.

Sunny played whatever her mind told her to. A G note was an F Flat, and an F Flat was a GBA chord. The only thing that she was reading was her mind, and it told her this, "_Damage Lammy, inflict pain on Lammy, torment Lammy... __**kill Lammy...**_"

Her fingers sloppily ran across the neck of the Hell-Breaker, as her strumming hand ran across all six strings. Everyone else covered their ears and cringed from the high pitched notes and echoing chords. Even beyond the Cemetery, in Parappa Town, people were moaning and car horns were going off at every corner.

"Hell is probably _way _better than having to be put through this," Lammy spoke to herself sarcastically. Everyone else was thinking the exact same thought.

Sunny finished with a GBFCBFDA Flat chord, then threw down the guitar. Everyone noticed that the moment of torment was over, so they opened up their ears once again, though they were still a bit blocked from the experience.

But, not everyone got up.

Lammy was still on the ground, but on her hands and knees, facing the ground. When everybody was situated, they turned around and noticed Lammy on the ground. The only one to rush to her side was Parappa. Lammy's arms and knees became weaker, so she broke down on the ground, struggling to breathe. Sunny looked her way, sort of worried for the Lamb. Rammy wasn't surprised, but not pleased.

"Sunny?! What did you do?"

"Ah-ah-a-a-ah I don't know!"

"Do you have any idea what spell you played?"

"Who do you think I am, a guitarist?"

"Are you retarded? You played the One Hit Kill spell!"

"W-what? Why are you surprised? I thought you wanted her to die!"

"Well, not like this! It was just a grudge, and she was supposed to have a guitar duel to decide her future."

"I-ah-a-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"Of course you didn't," Sunny heard a quiet voice that seemed to almost crawl up her spine. It was Parappa. "You were only thinking of _yourself,_"

Lammy was already rolled over on her back. Her face was scrunched up, and she was breathing heavily. Parappa was right by her side, becoming teary eyed. Rammy, Yoko, and Sunny were merging closer around Lammy. Parappa aligned himself so that he was face to face with Lammy, her face starting to loosen up. Everyone else was starting to close in as the scene became worse. Parappa looked straight up at Sunny, whom was drowning in guilt. The puppy's dog eyes became watery, and his eyebrows became like grand canyons as his heart and emotion were being ripped in two. He spoke:

"You know, Sunny. I remember about 5 years ago when I met you. I thought that from the minute I met you, that you were the loveliest, sweetest, and kindest girl I could ever know. I also believed that from the moment I asked you out to the day we died, we would be together. Well, I was wrong. And, you know what..." Parappa paused to look back at Lammy, who stopped gasping for air.

"And you know what, Sunny Funny," continued Parappa, looking back at who surrounded him. "Ever since I met Lammy, and ever since the day you dumped me..."

Lammy was now not breathing at all.

"I'm glad that I met her..."

Lammy wasn't moving.

"And I'm glad that the thought of me and you being together forever faded away..."

Parappa's tears fell from his puppy dog eyes and onto Lammy's cold face. He grabbed ahold of her limp hand, while still spilling tears. He held her hand close to his nose as her _real _life-long friend faded away forever.

_"I Didn't Keep My Promise..."_

Lammy's spirit was being torn from her stone cold body

_"If Only We Could've Been More Than Friends..."_

Lammy was gone.

_"I Love Someone. But Not Just Anyone..."_

Rammy, Yoko, and Sunny started to back away, knowing how much the poor dog was grieving.

_"...I Love Someone, and Her Name Is Lammy Jammer Um."_

Everyone else was gone. Even Lammy.

***

It was a lovely day in the sky. The sun was shining right through the skimpy clouds, as if they weren't even there. There were old and young people as far as the could see. They were playing volleyball on Cloud 12. Younger children were running around, wrestling, spending each moment as if it where there last. They were all experiencing life, away from Earth, to the fullest. People were eating at the Beard Burger on Cloud 17, and the toddlers were playing in the park with the elder leaders on Cloud 22. People were meditating with the wisest and oldest Monks on Cloud 44.5. Everyone's life was perfect here, away from Earth.

It was Heaven.

On Cloud 18, there was a gathering of the oldest and the first people to have lived there. All the elder adults had their children on their laps and even right next to them. There was a wise, bald-headed man, beholden by the people surrounding him. He began his announcement.

"Now...People who are populating this thriving, successful Utopia...You are all probably aware of the large amount of deaths in the world--"

Everyone began to mumble and converse with each other about the man's explanation, but all was silenced when the man raised his hand.

"I suppose you do. Now, I have, before you...The Door,"

He was then again interrupted by the people talking about ' The Door.' This time he raised both his hands. They once again were dead silent.

"Okay, then, about The Door...It is the gateway for the people who come in, go out, or never enter. So far, most of the deaths have been...a-hem...suicidal." The man was silent for a few seconds, then he continued.

"So, then," the man resumed. "Enough with people who don't get in. Today, we have another visitor. She was killed this afternoon by a girl named Sunny Funny in the Parappa Town Cemetery. The victim said to the guard that...erm...Sunny, used a guitar to kill her. She says that what she remembers seeing was her friend...um, Parappa, holding her hand, with tears in his eyes. Whoever agrees that this person should be welcomed to this wonderful place, please stand and say grace for this 15 year old girl, named Lammy."

Everyone in that room, even the priests sitting behind the man stood up and said grace for Lammy. A few people were tender-hearted, and they were shedding tears for the early murdered Lamb. The man was somewhat choked up from the story as well.

"Well then," said the man, while wiping a tear from his cheek. "The decision is unanimous. Let's gratefully welcome Lammy---Oh, w-wait a minute, ladies and gentlemen. I have been given more news. There is another option for where Lammy goes. The Story reached the Overlords, who were completely heartbroken by this incident. So, they pulled a few strings, and added a 'Go Back to Earth' option. Whoever thinks that Lammy should return to Earth, where her loving friend, Parappa, is still grieving _as we speak _by her side, please sit down, letting know that you gave a young girl another chance."

As people say about heaven, 'The Streets Are Paved With Gold.' Well, some of that gold can rub off on someone's heart. The entire group of people, with hearts of gold, sat down with pride and joy, knowing that they gave Lammy another chance. The priests, and even the man sat down for Lammy: An ordinary 15 year-old girl.

The man stood up, as well as everybody else. The man grabbed the handle of The Door, and opened it. In The Door, was Lammy. Confused of where she was, she guessed that they didn't want her to go back to Earth. Lammy was sort of depressed, but she was happy that she was selected to be another part of all these peoples' lives. She smiled at that thought, though was snapped back into reality when the man spoke.

"So, a-ehrm, uh, I mean Lammy. These people voted for you to stay here."

"R-really?" said Lammy, being quite humble. "T-t-thank you, all so much! I hope that I won't be a nuisance---"

"But," interrupted the man. "They all said that you should go back to where you belong: With your friend, Parappa."

Lammy's eyes were finally opened. She saw all these people, who probably wished that they were her, but they still wanted her to go back to her life-long friend. She started to become emotional, as well as starting to blush.

"T-thank you. Thank you, everyone!" Thanked Lammy, not scared to fight back the tears of happiness. "I'm probably sure that all of you wish that you were me. But, you all still wanted me to come back to Parappa Town. D-d-don't worry! I'll never let this moment pass my thoughts even once!"

Lammy had never felt so confident. She wanted to just jump out The Door and give all of them a hug of gratitude. Though, instead, she bowed to all of them.

And they bowed back with a sense that meant: 'Good Luck.'

And with that, the man closed the door.

***

The Cemetery was pitch black. Although it already was, the Moon was being blocked by storm clouds. They starting moving in to Parappa Town, Rodney Town, and even all across the PJ Capital. The weather perfectly fit the mood of a certain dog. Parappa sat on his knees, in the exact same spot where we was this whole time: next to Lammy. He then looked up, although there was nothing to see, and he...smiled.

"I hope that you're up there," said Parappa, talking to Lammy, wherever she was. "Even if you went to Hell when you died a year ago, I bet it was a fluke by the Overlords." Parappa lightly chuckled at that comment, not knowing that he was right. It started to drizzle of rain from Parappa's mood, but only stopped at there. He thought that he would never see her again, so he tried to perk up, as if it happened years ago.

But he couldn't. The thought of his best friend being gone forever made Parappa start whimpering, then made him start crying. He would now be ' The Dog Without His Lamb.'

That is, until he noticed that Lammy's hand, that he still was grasping onto, started to become warm. Actually, it almost burned Parappa's hand. He quickly removed his paw from the Lamb's hand, and looked down back at Lammy. After her hand warming, he grabbed her other hand. It was just as warm, if not warmer. He then put his ear against her chest. He couldn't believe what he heard.

It was a pulse.

Parappa's tears of sadness were now replaced with tears of hope and joy. He lifted his head to look at Lammy's face. At that moment, Lammy's spirit was almost fully inside her. If Parappa looked closer, he would've noticed that the spirit Lammy was looking straight at him. Her spirit self looked back at her real self, then back at Parappa. Before she lowered the rest of her spirit into her body, she kissed Parappa on cheek and whispered:

"I'm on my way," and all that she had to do now was awaken herself.

She lowered her head.

Parappa almost lost hope. His tears almost shifted back to sadness, until he looked closer at Lammy's face. Her face was starting to scrunch up, then it loosened again. He noticed that her nose was moving, and her lip was quivering. Again, her face loosened. The one big change Parappa noticed wasn't on her face, it was on her actions. She gently grabbed ahold of Parappa's hand, which almost scared the heck out of him. He turned back to her hand, which now was changing position, so that her fingers locked with his. His face was starting to turn red, as his pupils were dilating to the size of a dime. He then turned back to Lammy's face, almost having a heart attack of happiness.

Her eyes were open.

"Sorry I'm late."

She was breathing.

"I was just taking a stop..."

She had a pulse.

"...In Heaven,"

She was alive.

Parappa and Lammy were facing each other, both smiling. They were both swarmed in an ultimate Euphoria. And right then and there, it didn't mater about anything else, or anyone else, almost as if time had stopped around them, and they were both alone. Parappa said something,

"Shouldn't we change to a more romantic place?"

"Oh, please. Why does it matter?" Lammy rolled her eyes and laughed.

So, as if time stopped around them, and they were completely alone. No one else had to matter at the one precious moment. They were face to face, interlocked with each other's stare. At that moment, Parappa leaned in to Lammy's lips, as Lammy moved into Parappa's. And, with silence it's golden, but...actions are diamond. In that move, they, for the first time, kissed on the lips, setting a new start to their new togetherness. Parappa and Lammy were completely silent, and so was the man. Him and the rest of the people watched from Heaven. The people, and even the man, prayed upon their good deed. Lammy was struck with happiness, unable to let her lips go from Parappa's, while Parappa himself was just as hypnotized as Lammy. They both loved it, and wanted that kiss to last forever. But, Lammy and Parappa tore themselves away from each other, once they started tonguing.

"Ah-a I'm so sorry!" Lammy was blushing like a red wildflower, and she was covering her mouth, although she was licking her lips to remember that precious kiss.

"O-uh-u-uh-oh no! It's cool! I guess I was being a bit rational...," Parappa was just as nervous as Lammy, but still craving the lust for kissing Lammy.

"L-let's get out of here..." Lammy reminded, uncovering her mouth, no longer hypnotized.

"Y-ye-yeah..." Parappa was still nervous, but not too nervous to still be close to his _real _life-long friend.

After the kiss that changed friends into boyfriend and girlfriend, they picked themselves up, locked their hands together, and walked out of the Cemetery as a couple.

And that's the OFFICIAL end to A New Found Love Adaptation.

AUTHOR NOTES:

Hah! I finally finished this fic! Thanks to all the fans and the people who R&R'd this fic. It sure was a lot of fun to make this fanfic, and I hope I got a few tears out of some readers! I know I did! x-(

DISCLAIMER FOR THIS ADAPTATION:

All credit for the creator of the ORIGIN of this story, and the person who inspired me to make this adaptation in the first place, goes to Kraizee Gal, the author of the story "New Found Love." If she ever does find this fic, I hope that she understands that I made this fan-fiction for fun, and I'm not trying to stop her from continuing it in a different way. If she does decide to work on it again, I will change this story's title to A New Found Love Alternate Ending. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue. How PaRappa and Lammy are after their first kiss. I might make a continuing story that continues FROM the epilogue, but for now, enjoy the continuing life of PaRappa The Rapper.

It was early evening. The night lights of all the hotspots of Parappa Town were glistening and completely lighting every street. In the PaRappa residence, there was a huge fuss. There was the sound of drills drilling, saws cutting, and hammers hammering. PaRappa was getting ready for a special occasion that night. After what seemed hours, PaRappa came out of his room. He was dressed with an oversized purple tuxedo, and under that a white button up shirt with a red bow tie. He also wore baggy purple pants, which were hemmed. He still wore his orange beanie with a frog on it, along with his red "M" logo shoes. He grabbed a comb from his back pocket, and combed his ears and beanie. His sister, Pinto, was coming up the stairs, and saw her brother all dressed up., As usual, she teased him, like little sisters do.

"Hey, PaRappa. Going on a date?" Pinto made her usual little girl laugh, while grinning at PaRappa.

"Shut up! And...um...it is a date..." PaRappa blushed at his own words.

"Tee-hee! Big brother's going on a date!"

"Cut it out, Pinto!" PaRappa playfully nudged her sister out of the way so that he could continue with his night. He rushed down the stairs and out the door. PaRappa's dad was in the garage, working on his car. PaRappa tugged his dad out from under the car, pushed him away, prayed that his dad wouldn't kill him, hopped in the driver's seat, turned the keys that were already in the ignition, and took off to the Parappa Town Skating Rink. His dad was cursing to himself as PaRappa rolled out of driveway, but he remembered the day his son got his license, and how responsible he was, so he would _probably _let that one slide.

Lammy was waiting in the front of her apartment. She had a sparkling purple skirt along with glittery red high heels. She was also wearing blue eyeliner and red lipstick, along with a necklace with a flower as the pendulum. She looked to the left and saw a gray classic car with a duck on the hood. She could easily see that the driver had an orange beanie. She smiled as PaRappa drove to the edge of the curb, smiling as well.

"Sorry. I don't have my own car yet." PaRappa was abash by his dad's old car, but he was still glad that his dad even had one.

"Isn't he going to kill you?" Lammy was concerned, but was being sarcastic.

"Oh, u-uh...No he's not. He, um, let me use it!" Parappa tried to keep it cool, calm, and collected.

"Of course he did!" Lammy teased PaRappa, but was still smiling. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" PaRappa became used to hanging out with Lammy often, along with the rest of Milkcan.

So Lammy let herself in to the passenger seat. PaRappa was starting to sweat from anxiousness. Lammy calmed him down by giving him a peck on the cheek, squishing his face together, and nuzzling her nose with his. She then shifted back into her seat, and PaRappa began to drive to the skating rink.

***

Sunny was waiting at her house. She had her usual getup on, nothing fancy. She then noticed a fancy red limo turning into her street from the right. She could easily noticed the rich-boy face. She moaned and tried to make a fake smirk as Joe chin pulled in front of her house. Joe rolled down the window, showing off his shiny teeth as he was smiling.

"Okay, Sunny! Ready to go on our date?"

"Fine...*sigh*..." Sunny wasn't looking forward to her first actual date with Joe Chin. She still tried to smile.

"Hurry up, Sunny! The rest of my limo blocks the entrance's for 3 blocks!" Joe Chin gloated, not knowing that he was doing so.

"Okay, Okay! Jeez," Sunny was trying to run to Joe's car, but ever since PaRappa excepted them not being together, she was having food cravings left and right, since she didn't have any distractions that kept her eating right. At that moment, PaRappa's name went through her head, as well as his face on their last date. Every now and then she would remember that day, and she would sometimes regret her action she made that day.

Joe honked his horn, almost in harmony as the cars awaiting his limo to move were honking their horns off the charts. Sunny was taken out from her daydreams, and she let herself into the passenger seat.

"Hey Sunny," inquired Joe. "Do you want a kiss?" Joe was a confident as ever, especially in front of Sunny.

"_No thank you, _Joe," Sunny was gritting her teeth, but still tried to keep a sweet tone.

"Okay, then. We're off!" Joe put on his usual brown scarf and sunglasses, whenever he was driving, and took off in reverse. He _accidentally _ripped through a few houses as he turned out of the neighborhood track. :)

"_Oh, for God's sake...KILL ME!!!_" Sunny was screaming that thought in her head, as imaginary hammers were banging at her head, which what it felt like whenever Joe was talking.

So, with that, it just goes to show...

Appreciate what you have, and don't let that go to think that you can find more pleasures served to you on a silver plater. In a more sensible way:

Appreciate the people you love, and don't let any of them go, because you can never find that same rapping dog served to you in a Seafood Cake. ;)

The End, I guess...

* * *

|| Author Notes: ||

|| That's pretty much the end. This was probably the only story that I actually worked hard on. Also, I would like to thank all the fans who pushed me to continue this story. Thanks for doing that :) ||

|| I guess I'll be in a short hiatus, but don't worry...YA GOTTA BELIEVE! XD ||

* * *

Farewell,

~The Narrator (A.K.A. Parappa Fanfare)


End file.
